Nunca jamás
by jacque-kari
Summary: Prefiero creer que siempre encontraremos nuestro propio "Nunca jamás" en el Digimundo. Yo seré tu Peter si tú aceptas ser mi Wendy [Taiora amistoso]


Necesitaba dejar esto aquí antes de que se acabara el año.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Nunca jamás ~**_

Aquella tarde, aferrada al barandal del cuarto piso de su facultad, Sora se aferraba también a sus últimos momentos como universitaria. Se escurrían entre sus dedos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, en breve tendría que bajar o notarían su ausencia entre el grupo de egresados de ese año. Eso si alguien no la encontraba primero.

Escuchó pasos provenientes de algún lugar de su derecha, alguien subiendo las escaleras. No se suponía que hubiera nadie cerca, la universidad estaba cerrada y todos sus compañeros se hallaban en la ceremonia de graduación, así que no tenía que ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba. No importaba dónde se escondiera, él siempre la encontraba. Era casi como si supiera lo que iba hacer antes de que ella pensara siquiera en hacerlo.

Se aferró un poco más al barandal y permaneció muy derecha, negándose a mirarlo.

La figura del desconocido, aparentemente no tan desconocido, emergió lentamente hacia el pasillo. Su cabello estaba más corto de lo que había estado gran parte de su vida y vestía un terno negro y zapatos bien lustrados. Si lo comparabas con una foto suya de hace un par de años atrás, tal vez un extraño diría que había cambiado muchísimo, pero Sora pensó que no importaba cuánto variara su mejor amigo su forma de vestir o su corte de pelo, Taichi siempre sería Taichi y aquella era una verdad innegable.

El castaño caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba ella y se detuvo a su lado, dirigiendo la vista a la cúspide del edificio central y luego al horizonte, para posteriormente llevarse las manos a los bolsillos en silencio.

Sora contó mentalmente los segundos antes de que le preguntara lo evidente o cuestionara si estaba bien, pero tanto como lo conocía, también era cierto que Taichi podía sorprenderla a veces sin siquiera proponérselo.

—¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza, pelirroja? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Nada —la respuesta le salió de forma casi automática, como si la hubiera estado practicando; le tembló el labio inferior, lo atrapó entre sus dientes—. No lo entenderías —dijo al final.

Taichi se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y apoyó los brazos sobre el barandal a su lado, en una actitud relajada y apacible.

—Entonces explícamelo —le dijo posando sus cálidos ojos sobre ella.

Sora recordó cómo alguna vez, hace muchos años, le parecieron los de un cachorro. Era un recuerdo bonito que siempre había atesorado.

—Te reirás de mí —dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Te prometo no hacerlo —y por primera vez su tono de voz era serio al pronunciar esa frase, como si realmente quisiera hacer esa promesa, tantas veces lo había dicho para después reírse a la primera oportunidad.

Lo importante es que sirvió para que Sora cediera, al menos un poquito.

—Sólo… pensaba que esta es mi última vez aquí —soltó las palabras lentamente, como si esperara que Taichi empezara a reír en cualquier momento para dejar de hablar, cosa que no hizo—. Se acabó, ya no podré seguir escondiéndome del mundo porque es hora de salir a la realidad y después de cinco años no sé si estoy preparada. Han pasado cinco años, pero sigo sintiéndome como la misma chica insegura que cruzó por primera vez esas puertas —la que terminó riendo fue ella, aunque no porque la situación se le antojara graciosa, todo lo contrario—. Dime, Tai. ¿Es normal sentirse así?

—Lo raro sería que no te sintieras así —sonrió él, comenzando a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás—. Creo que esto confirma que eres humana después de todo.

—Idiota —farfulló ella soltando el barandal al percatarse de lo blancos que estaban sus nudillos, pues evidentemente había estado ejerciendo demasiada presión sobre él; empezó a abrir y cerrar ambas manos para que la sangre volviera a circular con normalidad y procuró mantener la mirada fija en ellas con tal de no mirar al castaño a los ojos—. Estaba esperando que salieras con una de tus tonterías.

—Pero no es una tontería —se sintió pillada cuando el chico le agarró las manos entre las suyas e inclinó la cabeza, como buscándole la mirada a la fuerza, así que tuvo que alzar los ojos hacia él—. Eres muy fuerte, Sora, y sé que no te gusta que los demás sepan que a veces también sientes miedo, pero es normal. Todos lo sentimos. Y salir de la universidad da mucho miedo, es como abandonar una pecera y entrar a un lugar mucho más grande, a un océano.

Era fácil para Taichi decirlo, él siempre pareció preparado para la vida, preparado para todo. Eso explicaba que hubiera tomado el mando de un grupo de niños en un lugar desconocido y peligroso con solo once años.

Para él la universidad había sido sólo un medio, para Sora había sido un lugar en el que descubrirse a sí misma, una aventura, un hogar. Demasiadas cosas.

Lo envidiaba un poco por eso, por siempre haber tenido todo tan claro, por ser la clase de persona que caminaba por la vida como si fuera la vida la que tuviera que ajustarse a él y no al revés.

—Tú no lo entiendes. No pasaste por esto, siempre tuviste claro lo que querías y lo que ibas a ser. Viniste a mí un día y me dijiste «voy a ser embajador del mundo digital», sólo así, de la nada, pero te veías tan decidido que parecía imposible que alguien pudiera interponerse en tus planes. No importó lo mucho que Yamato te molestó ni las dudas de tus padres.

Taichi soltó un suspiro y dejó ir las manos de la chica de entre las suyas.

—Creo que finalmente llegó el día, ¿eh? Lamento tener que destrozar la imagen perfecta que tienes de mí —el tono de broma no afectó la seriedad con la que estaba hablando—, pero supongo que me gusta que los demás piensen que soy tan valiente, sobre todo tú. Hace que yo mismo me sienta más valiente.

»La verdad es que sí dudé y tuve miedo muchas veces desde que decidí que quería ser embajador. No sabía si podría con la carrera, o en caso de que ocurriera un milagro y lograra sacarla adelante, si podría ser un buen embajador, si tenía lo que se necesitaba. Todos decían "eres demasiado joven" o "te falta experiencia", "eres muy explosivo", "quizá en un par de años más", pero quería tanto serlo que creo que al final lo que hizo que pudiera conseguirlo fue mi fuerza de voluntad y la confianza de las personas a las que más quiero en el mundo, mi familia y tú. Y tú tienes ambas cosas, Takenouchi, por eso sé que serás una fantástica diseñadora.

—Taichi —no se dio cuenta del nudo en su garganta hasta que se desató en forma de lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas.

El castaño atrapó una de esas gotitas saladas con un dedo y la observó con profundo afecto.

—Lo sé, es duro saber que no soy perfecto.

—Idiota —volvió a decir ella, esta vez propinándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho al tiempo que él la abrazaba.

—Ya me lo dijiste. De hecho, me lo has repetido desde que tengo memoria. ¿No te da miedo bajarme la moral o afectar mi ego?

Una risilla escapó de labios de Sora.

—Eso sería imposible —replicó.

Se quedaron en silencio y él la siguió apretando fuerte contra su pecho hasta que los sollozos dejaron de oírse.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Porque hay una ceremonia a la que creo que debemos asistir. Mi mejor amiga va matarme si no estoy ahí.

Sora asintió con una débil sonrisa.

—Pero sigo teniendo miedo, Taichi. Estoy paralizada, no creo que sea capaz de subirme al escenario. Todo es tan…abrumador.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Quieres saber mi secreto?

La chica lo observó con curiosidad. Una parte de ella pensó que le saldría con alguna payasada de las suyas, pero Taichi volvió a inclinarse sobre el barandal y le soltó todo un discurso motivacional.

—No pienses en mañana, piensa en hoy. La que eres hoy no puede solucionar los problemas de mañana porque aún no han pasado e incluso si ya hubieran sucedido, estarías menos preparada que la tú de mañana, que de seguro habrá ganado alguna experiencia valiosa.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio? —Sora entrecerró los ojos, no se sabía bien si mirándolo con desconfianza o incredulidad, tal vez ambas.

Taichi soltó una carcajada.

—Lo leí en un libro de autoayuda hace tiempo. He estado esperando el momento para decirlo en voz alta desde entonces.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —susurró entornando los ojos.

—Pero el punto es que es un buen consejo. Hoy estás egresando, pero aún te queda mucho camino por delante. No te convertirás en diseñadora mágicamente de un momento a otro sólo porque te entreguen un papel, pasará con el tiempo y sin que te des cuenta ni estés preocupada por ello. Sólo…sucederá.

Sora asintió en silencio e inspiró profundo. Finalmente se sentía preparada y era todo gracias a Taichi, el mismo Taichi que solía hacerla enfadar cada dos por tres, el mismo Taichi cuyo cabello era demasiado largo y que ahora extrañaba, el mismo Taichi que siempre había sabido cuándo darle un empujón y cuándo esperar con ella a que decidiera avanzar por sí misma. La nostalgia la invadió.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Más allá del miedo y mis inseguridades, sigo sin poder creerme que me estoy graduando. Quiero decir, parece que hace nada éramos niños y el mundo de los adultos era como un lugar lejano y aterrador.

—Oh, mira eso, ya hablas como una adulta —replicó con aburrimiento.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, eres un adulto también, Taichi. Yo tampoco creía que fuera posible, pero sucedió. Sí creciste y maduraste después de todo.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Prefiero creer que siempre encontraremos nuestro propio "Nunca jamás" en el Digimundo. Yo seré tu Peter si tú aceptas ser mi Wendy.

Sora sonrió porque sólo a Taichi podía ocurrírsele algo así.

—Wendy será mi segundo nombre, ¿te parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto, pero ahora hay una ceremonia a la que debemos ir, por lo tanto pone tu mejor cara de seriedad. Es lo que yo me digo todos los días antes de irme a mi trabajo, así nadie descubre que en realidad soy un niño disfrazado de adulto.

Las risas de ambos resonaron como campanillas mientras bajaban las escaleras rumbo al auditorio donde se daría comienzo a una nueva etapa en la vida de Sora, pero por primera vez desde que a la pelirroja le tocó asumirlo, sintió que todo iría bien.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Para mí, esta página y en especial el **Foro Proyecto 1-8,** seguirán siendo mi "Nunca jamás"

Me estoy despidiendo de mis días como universitaria y lo hago de la única forma en que sé hacer las cosas, escribiendo.

Gracias a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí y un feliz Año Nuevo adelantado :)


End file.
